A Fork in the Road
by Mindy2010
Summary: It's after the war when life settles down and everyone has their own lives. Relena is stuck with a difficult decision. She doesn't know if she should choose between her long time love or a new love she has just formed. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**A Fork in the Road**

**By: Melinda Nichols**

**Prologue**

It was the year After Colony 195. Operation Meteor, a military organization bent on getting revenge on OZ. They sent five young men (boys) to Earth in Mobile Suits called "Gundams".

Before Operation Meteor…

It was AC (After Colony) 133, and after decades of war between the nations on Earth; the United Earth Sphere Alliance was formed. It united all nations on Earth under one rule, securing peace. The colonies formed their own pacifistic colonial alliance under the leadership of Heero Yuy. The national leaders on Earth supported Yuy, and he supported the Sanc Kingdom's governing, the Peacecraft Monarchy. But in AC 175 Heero Yuy was assassinated by OZ, they used military force to seize control of the colonies to make sure they secured their own justice and peace. The communication between the colonies was no longer available after that. Then in AC 182 the Sanc Kingdom was over thrown and the Peacecraft family was executed.

The leader of OZ was Treize Khrushrenada and under his rule OZ took over Earth and became center stage. Organization of Zodiac (OZ) was known for their mobile suits, all most all of them were named after the Zodiac signs and they were known for the use of Mobile Dolls, mobile suits that could be used without being piloted. Then Romefeller, the main supporter of OZ, bullied Treize out of power and eventually OZ was split into two parts, Romefeller and the Treize Faction and both were under Treize's control. They both fought in Luxemburg and the remaining members later joined another organization, the White Fang.

To obtain peace, Relena Darlain, also known as Relena Peacecraft decides to recover her title as princess and then later decides to become queen. She established the World Nation so that there would be peace through out the world. She didn't know anything about her heritage until her adoptive father, Vice Foreign Minister Darlain, tells her just before he dies.

Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft, is Relena's older brother. He disappeared after the execution of his parents. Then he returned with men (right before Operation Meteor was launched) from before the Sanc Kingdom's fall and liberates the country from the Alliance's control. Zechs becomes the leader of the White Fang during the final days of the war, with Dorothy Catalonia by his side.

The five young Gundam pilots were each trained by one of the five rogue scientists that built the Gundam Mobile Suits; when Heero Yuy was assassinated the scientists decided to retaliate against OZ and had planned to build the suits before communication was lost. The suits were eventually sent to Earth with five pilots; all arrived without a problem, except one.

Heero Yuy, named after the assassinated peace leader, was discovered by Zechs while on his decent to the Earth's surface. After a short battle with Zechs Heero crashes into the ocean. He is then discovered by Relena on a beach. Through out the war their paths seem to cross in every direction possible. Heero soon teams up with the other Gundam pilots after discovering that he wasn't the only one with the missions. Heero was the pilot of Gundam 01 also known as Gundam Wing. But after the Gundam Wing is destroyed he becomes the pilot of the Wing Zero, which is an effective piece of machinery that connects to the electro magnetic brain waves, making the pilot the perfect fighting machine.

The second Gundam pilot to be discovered was Duo Maxwell. He piloted Gundam 02, also known as God of Death. He crosses paths with Heero and soon figures out the Heero is a Gundam pilot too. They soon pair up for a couple of missions. And on one of Duo's missions he meets a young girl named Hilde Schbeiker. She worked for OZ for a little while and soon figures out that she can trust Duo and teams up with him and the other Gundam pilots.

The third Gundam pilot joined the circus to ensure his identity would be secured. Trowa Barton is the pilot of Gundam 03, also known as Heavy Arms. Trowa wasn't much of a talker, so he wouldn't let himself get close to anyone. Trowa never even thought that there would be other Gundam pilots on Earth until he met Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre was the pilot of Gundam 04, also known as Sandrock. He and Trowa met while battling mobile suits that OZ had control of and after wiping out those mobile suits they started battling each other. Quatre soon realizes that they shouldn't be battling each other and surrenders to Trowa. He is the heir to the Winner colony and fortune. Later on in the war he meets Dorothy and he realizes that they have more in common than anyone would have figured.

The fifth Gundam pilot was a loner. He didn't trust anyone or respect anyone. Chang Wufei, the pilot of Gundam 5, also known as Hataku. He meets the other pilots and soon realizes that he needs their help. He defeats Treize in hand to hand combat. He then starts to respect Sally Po (a rebel, against OZ) and Heero over the other pilots and commanders.

When Treize was defeated, Lady Une, Treize's love interest decides that she is sick of the war and she teams up with the Gundams to take down OZ. And along with Lady Une, Lucrezia Nion sides with the Gundams to take down OZ as well, but also to save Zechs.

When the war finally ended, everyone soon went their own ways. Relena dropped her title as princess and became Vice Foreign Minister, and Heero was never far behind her. Duo and Hilde started a life together on one of the colonies. Trowa went back to the circus, settling in with Catherine Bloom, who is more like a sister than anything. Quatre took over the Winner empire and starts to have a relationship with Dorothy. Wufei left with Sally to start developing and organization, the Preventors would help keep the peace and prevent another war. Noin and Zechs ran off together and nobody had heard from them since.

Life went back to being peaceful. The Earth and the colonies were at peace with each other once again.


	2. One Night

**Chapter 1:**

_**AC 200…**_

Relena stood in the darkness not sure of what she was seeing. Heero was standing in front of her, reaching out to her. He touched her cheek and she leaned into the embrace. She closed her eyes to soak up the warmth and the feeling he gave her when he touched her. When she opened her eyes he had dropped his hand and was just staring at her.

"Heero?" Relena was all of sudden confused by what he was doing

He held out his hand; it was balled into a fist, then he turned it up and opened his fingers to reveal his palm. There was a silver ring in the middle of his palm. She took it from him and held it in her own hand between her fingers to study it.

"Relena, believe in me." As he said those words he took the ring from her and showed her the engraved words on the inside of the ring. Then, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand.

Relena couldn't have been happier then she was in that moment. But just then the Earth started to shake and Heero was taken away from her the next moment. She hit her knees and screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

*****************************

Relena's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly in her bed. Sweat was running down her face. She looked at the clock that sat on her night stand and it said 2:30am. Then, she opened the top drawer of her night stand and pulled out a little black velvet box. She opened it and saw the ring Heero had given her. She took it out of the box and slipped it onto the same finger he had originally put it on. It had been six months since he left and it had been five years since the war ended.

Heero had followed her and respected her decisions as Vice Foreign Minister. He was always at her side or watching her from the shadows. But six months ago he just up and disappeared.

Relena had found her brother and Noin about a year ago. They had been living on a colony and were living in secrecy. She convinced them to go back to Earth and live in the Sanc Kingdom. Now they are married and expecting a new baby girl.

As Relena sat there and thought about her brother and his wife, she wished she could be like them. She wished that her and Heero could get married and have kids of their own. But things seemed to always be in the way.

Relena got out of bed and walked over to the window that over looked the large palace garden. There was a fountain that sat in the middle and that was her favorite place to sit and think or read. As she looked out the window she noticed something. The latch on the widow was undone. The only person that knew how to undo it from the outside, besides her, was Heero.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. There were millions of emotions running through her at that moment; she didn't know how to keep up. She was happy, excited, and mad, all at the same time.

She turned from the window slowly. Soon her back was facing the window and the outside. She searched the room for signs of Heero but couldn't find any. Soon her eyes came to a dark corner on the far side of the room and there she saw a figure.

"Heero?" She whispered once again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe what she was seeing. Until he stepped out of the shadow into the moonlight.

"Hello Relena." He wore a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He had black-brown boots on and a denim jacket over his t-shirt. His brown hair hung down in front of his face; covering some of his prussia blue eyes.

"What are you doing? When did you get back?" Relena felt like her knees were going to give out from under her. She gripped the window seal to keep herself from actually falling.

"I just got back. How are you?" He took a couple of steps closer to her and she about lost all strength she had left in her body.

"I'm fine. Why did you come see me and not anybody else?" She let go of the widow seal when she was sure that she had enough strength to keep from falling and took a few steps toward him.

"That's good. You still have the ring. I'm glad you kept it." He pointed to her finger and she looked at it. She totally forgot she had it on.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here? And don't avoid the question this time." She crossed her arms over her middle and waited for an answer.

As he stepped closer to her, he just looked into her violet eyes. When he was finally nose to nose with her he stopped walking.

"You never stopped believing in me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, no. I always thought that you would come back." As Relena spoke, Heero reached up and touched her cheek; sending shivers down her spine.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Relena." He dropped his hand to his side and just looked at her.

"Heero, why are talking this way? You are always so closed up, but here you are telling me that you never stopped thinking about me. Why are you being so open?" Relena took him by the hand and led him over to the bed.

"I've realized something. Something that I've been holding in for a very long time now." He moved some stray hairs out her eyes and hooked them behind her ears. Then, he brought his hand down and traced her cheek bone with the tips of his fingers and traced her lips with his thumb.

"Heero?" Relena didn't know what he was doing or talking about but at that point she really didn't care. All she wanted to care about was his touch and how his pussia blue eyes swallowed her.

"Relena, I want to tell you that…" He paused for a minute and looked down at the floor, then back up into the deep purple of her eyes. "After realizing that I didn't need to fight anymore, I didn't know what to do. And my mind kept drawing me back to you. Then, I realized what it was. Relena, I love you, I have since the beginning."

Relena was stunned. She couldn't believe what she heard, she didn't even know she was holding her breath until she felt all tingly.

"Heero, I don't know what to say. I never expected you to say something like that." She took in a couple of deep breaths before standing up and walking to the window again.

"Relena, I need to know if you feel the same way. Give me a reason to stay. Give me a reason to become fully human." He got up off the bed and walked up behind her. The moon shown like a big spotlight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder to let her know that he was there.

Relena felt his arms wrapped around her she let herself drown in the feeling. She longed for him to wrap his arms around her for so long, and now it was actually happening.

"Heero, I've always wanted to hear you say that." She turned around and looked at him. She had a smile on her face. Then she finished what she was saying, "Heero Yuy, I love you so much. I have from the beginning as well."

And with the final words Heero pressed his lips against hers. He had one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck to support her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"I love you so much, Relena." He told her breathlessly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She said, "Heero, I've never loved anyone before. You're…"

And before she could finish her sentence Heero captured her lips again. He moved her over to the bed and laid her down. As he kissed her, he worked his hand up her t-shirt to her rib cage. He wasn't going to take it too far unless she wanted to.

As he was kissing her she pulled away. "Undress me, Heero. I want you to take me. I want to give myself to you."

"Are you sure? There is no turning back." He kissed her again and looked at her.

Yeah. I've never been so sure about anything before." She sat up under him and pulled off her shirt and laid back down.

He followed her by removing his own shirt. He was wrapped in muscle and he was tanned. He kissed her again and again.

Before they knew it, they were both naked and ready to go for it. Then Heero froze.

"Heero?" Relena was confused to why he had stopped.

"I've never done this before." He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"Oh Heero. I haven't either. It's something we can experience together." She put her hand on his cheek.

He looked at her with surprise. He kissed her and as he kissed her, he pushed. She gasped at the same time he did. He broke away from lips to look at her. His prussia blue eyes pouring into her and devouring her. She grasped a hand full of his chocolate brown hair to make sure his face didn't go anywhere. Sweat was covering their skin and she came at the same time he did. He collapsed on top of her and was breathing heavily.

"Oh my God. Who knew that that could feel so good? I'll be right back." Heero said. He kissed Relena on the cheek and then disappeared to the bathroom. Thirty seconds later he returned and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Heero, that was amazing. I love you so much." She rolled over and looked up at him. Then, he rolled over onto his back and she rested her head on his chest and draped one of her arms across his middle.

"I love you too, Relena. Believe in me always. I will always be with you." Then, he fell asleep with arm around her.

Little did they know that it wasn't going to last long…


	3. Realization

**Chapter 2:**

Relena woke the next morning, and when she opened her eyes she was facing the window once again. She reached over next to her to see if Heero was there, but he wasn't. She didn't think anything of it. She thought that maybe he was downstairs with Noin or something. So, she got up, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

When Relena got out and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom. While she was finishing drying her hair, she walked to her dressing table. There she saw a white rose, her favorite flower, and a note. She sat down, in front of the mirror, and picked up the note. She opened it, and it said:

_Relena,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had something come up. I will take sometime and I don't know when I will be back. I wish I didn't have to do this and I also wish I could have told you this in person. And I am really sorry that I couldn't. I hope you accept what I have to do. I will carry last night in my heart until I see you again. I love you. Just remember to believe in me. Good bye, Relena._

_Heero_

"Oh my God!" Relena screamed and dropped the note on the floor. She gripped her towel in her hands as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Relena, is something wrong?" She heard Noin ask on the other side of her bedroom door.

***********************************

Noin was up and walking down the hallway past Relena's bedroom when she heard her scream.

"Relena, is something wrong?" Noin asked as she knocked on the door. She could hear Relena sobbing from where she was standing in the hallway. And with that she opened the door.

Noin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Relena's face was beat red, and she had a death grip on her towel; her knuckles were turning white. Noin rushed to Relena's side and when she got there she saw the note on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

"Oh my God, Relena. What happened?" Noin asked as she put her arm around Relena's shoulders and helped her up and over to the bed.

"He… he… he just left." Relena said through her sobs.

"What happened between you two last night?" Noin asked as she gave Relena a tissue. She was worried to death about ther sister-in-law and she wanted to help make it better. Then she looked at Relena's bed and saw the blood and she didn't know what to say.

Relena wiped her eyes and said, "We…" She paused for another sob and then looked Noin in the eyes. And she finished by saying, "We made love." Then, she burst into tears once again.

"Relena, what were you thinking? Did you guys use protection?" Noin was freaking out. Zechs would be furious if Relena ended up pregnant before marriage and he would be even more furious to know that it was Heero's child she was pregnant with.

"I thought he was going to stay, I thought he wouldn't leave this time. I thought he meant when he told me that he didn't have to fight anymore. And yeah, we used protection." Relena said. She sobbed a bit more and stood up and walked over to the window.

"Relena, you have duties. You know you can't put them off." Noin told her from her seated position on the bed.

"I know what I have to do. I will go to the conference and make my speech. My emotions will be put back and out of reach. I will be ready to leave in an hour." Noin nodded and put the note in the top drawer, next to the ring box, of her night stand.

"I will wait for you downstairs for you." With those last words Noin left the room and leaned against the closed bedroom door.

_Oh Relena. Only if you knew what lied ahead of you._ Noin thought to herself as she pushed away from the door and walked away.

******************************

Relena got ready. She tied her hair back and it gathered at the nape of her neck and she wore her white suit. She applied a little bit of make up, just to cover the red, puffiness of her eyes. She put on her shoes, then she headed out of her bedroom, making sure not to look at the bed, and headed downstairs.

When Relena arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Noin was already waiting for her. Noin accompanied Relena to every conference and stood by her side every step of the way.

Noin and Relena rode in the limousine in silence all the way to the hall where the conference was being held.

When Relena got out of the limo two Preventor soldiers ushered her through the crowd of reporters and Noin followed close behind.

*******************************

Noin was following Relena through the crowd when she spotted Governor Phillip Monroe. When she made her way through the mess of people, she made her way over to the side to talk to the Governor.

"Mr. Monroe, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Noin tried to keep it a light conversation but he didn't fall for it.

"You know why I am here, Mrs. Merquise. Have you talked to the girl? Has she accepted the situation?" He had no expression on his face and that sent shivers down her spine.

"I haven't been able to discuss it with her yet. She has just been through something and she needs some healing time. Can you give us some?" Noin had her hand on her belly because she felt the baby kick.

"How long till you're due?" He asked as he pointed to her stomach.

"I've got about two months. And I can tell she is going to be just like her daddy; a little fire cracker." And as Noin spoke those words she saw Phillip's face soften.

"I will give you as much time as needed. Or as much time that is allowed." With that he gave Noin a nod and walked off.

She returned the nod and then turned and walked into the hall to accompany Relena. Noin was hoping that there would be enough time for Relena to heal before she asked her to do something that required her life devotion.


	4. The Arrangement

**Chapter 3:**

_**2 Years Later**_

As Relena looked at the foundation in the middle of the garden from the stone bench she sat on. She was thinking about how things had gotten a little bit easier her, except having to deal with the delegates, presidents, and anyone else with an important title to their name. Over the past couple of years, she noticed, she noticed that it had gotten easier to think of Heero. She had actually come to conclusion that he died, but she knew better than that. She knew that he was strong and that he wouldn't give up without a fight. Relena also noticed that she didn't cry anymore, she just smiled when she thought about him. She knew, some how, that he was alright and that he would do what ever was right. He was always strong and he was always…

"Relena?" Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Noin's voice. "I didn't know you were out here." She had little Mimi, her daughter, in her arms, and the little girl had the biggest smile on her face that Relena had ever seen.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I never get a day off anymore. You know that?" She said as she took Mimi from Noin.

"Yeah, I know. You have been working so hard for so long. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Noin sat down on the bench next to Relena. She was pregnant again, but this time with a little boy.

Relena gave Noin a confused look and asked, "What are you getting at Noin?" Then she felt Mimi tug on the necklace around her neck, it held the ring that Heero had given her.

"How would you like to never make a speech again or deal with snobby delegates?" Noin was watching the clouds pass over head as she spoke.

"Me and Zechs have already discussed it and we both have decided that it is the best. You do know who Prince Quinn Robertson is right?" She looked at Relena, and Relena gave a stiff nod. So, Noin decided to carry on with what she was saying. "He has agreed to marry you."

"Wh… whate? Who do you mean he has _agreed to marry me_? I don't plan on marrying _anyone_! Especially not someone I don't even know!" Relena placed Mimi on the ground so she could play and stood up to leave.

"Relena, wait! Of course we expect you to get to know him first, but we also hope that you would marry him. He's a prince and he will give you what ever you desire." Noin picked Mimi up and walked toward Relena.

"I made a promise, Noin. I made the promise to myself and Heero. I promised that I would wait for him; I promised that I would always believe in him." As Relena spoke she felt the tears starting to pool up in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"You can't wait around forever, Relena. Sometime or another you're going to have to give up on him. You and I both know that I was the biggest supporter of you two's relationship, but he has been gone for so long. It's time to move on." And with those final words, Noin walked away with Mimi in her arms.

******************************

That night before Relena went to bed she looked out her window, looked at the moon, and placed her hand over the ring that hung around her neck.

_Noin is right. I can't wait around for you any longer, Heero. I need to move on with my life. I just hope that it's possible._ Relena closed her eyes briefly to hold back the tears, she breathed in deeply and calmed her nerves.

*******************************

Earlier that day Relena did some research on Prince Quinn. And all she found was the same things she already knew. He had lost both of his parents at the age of six, dark brown hair, and baby blue eyes, not a bad combination in Relena's opinion. He was a pretty normal guy for the most part, he's into all kinds of sports and books, and he seemed to be the romantic type.

********************************

As Relena lied down in bed, her last thought was about the Prince. She actually couldn't wait to meet him.

********************************

The next morning after Noin put Mimi in her high chair, she turned toward the kitchen door, she had heard it open, and Relena walk through it. Noin was surprised that Relena was downstairs so early; she usually didn't come down until she had to leave for some reason.

"Hey Mimi! How's my big girl doing?" Relena cooed the baby. The baby laughed and called Relena by her nickname; ReRe.

"_Your_ big girl? The last time I checked I gave birth to her." Noin gave her a narrowed gaze with a smile on her face at the same time.

"Oh you know what I mean. Plus, I'm the cool aunt and I need to spoil her." Relena grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. "Noin I need to talk to you."

"What is it? Is there something bothering you?" Noin gave Mimi some juice and sat down at the table, across from Relena.

"No, nothing is wrong or bothering me. But I did think about what you said yesterday. And I think I would like to meet the Prince." Relena took a sip of her coffee as Noin processed what she was just told.

"Oh Relena, I am glad that you have considered this. Okay, I will let Governor Phillip Monroe know. We'll set up a date for you two to meet. I hope all goes well." Noin stood up from the table and walked over and dialed the governor's number. And Relena left the kitchen.

**************************

"Are you sure she is up to this? She has told you so?" The governor wasn't quite sure if he wanted to believe what he was hearing or not.

"Yes sir, she came and told me this morning. She also sounded excited about doing it as well." Noin sat down as she talked to Phillip.

"Okay then, I will run it past Prince Quinn and let you know when he's ready to meet." He gave Noin reassurance and hung up.

****************************

Noin sat there for a moment and thought about how things were going to be much better for Relena. She didn't necessarily think Quinn deserved Relena; more like Relena deserved him. She knew that Relena deserved to be happy; she didn't need to suffer anymore than she has. And mainly Relena needed to move on. Noin wouldn't have agreed to this if she thought that there was hope for Relena and Heero, but she eventually gave up. And she was tired of Relena getting hurt.

******************************

"Relena?" She heard Zechs (Millardo) from behind her. She was walking through the garden again; it always seemed to help her clear her mind.

"Dear brother, Millardo. What are you doing in the garden at this time of day?" Relena stopped walking and turned around to look at her brother. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she automatically wrapped hers around his waist. She giggled and asked, "What is this all about, Millardo?"

"It is hard to believe that you are twenty-two years old. It seems like yesterday that you were fifteen. You have grown up right under my nose, and I still think that you're that girl I used to protect." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"You can still protect me. Just promise to do it from a distance." She backed away from her brother and went and sat on the same stone bench she had been sitting on the night before. It was the same bench that Heero had been sitting on when gave her the ring.

Zechs let out a little chuckle but he soon turned to being serious as he took a seat next to Relena on the bench. "Relena, I hope that you know I am very proud of the decision you made. I think that you will come to realize that it was the best in the long run."

"I have to get to know him. If nothing sparks then I can't promise you anything." She looked meaningful at her brother.

"I know that, Relena. But I don't think that will happen. You deserve him." Zechs balanced his weight on his elbows, and rested against his knees.

"What do you mean by that? Millardo, what are you talking about? Doesn't he deserve _me_?" Relena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What I mean is that…" He trailed off and then found his words again. "Relena, I have seen you beat yourself up for two year over Heero. He isn't coming back and I hope that you accept that."

"I think it's finally sinking in. I think that I _am _finally coming to realize that I do have to move on. And maybe that I'm supposed to move on with the Prince. Or just someone besides Heero." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"You know, Quinn and Noin have known each other for a long time. They used to know each other when she trained on his colony. You do know what colony he lives on, right?" Zechs gave Relena a quizzical look.

"Yeah, he lives on colony LX-106. His ancestors built it. I did do my homework, dear brother." She gave Zechs a "go to hell" look.

"Okay, I was just making sure. But I better get back up to there and check on Noin." He gave Relena a quick squeeze around the shoulders and stood up to leave.

But before he could get too far Relena said, "You know she's just pregnant, not sickly?"

Zechs turned his head slightly towards her and said, "You know if you weren't my sister, I would hurt you." He gave her a laugh and walked off.

Relena was just left by herself to enjoy the tranquility of the garden. She wondered if she would find a guy that would treat her as well as her brother treated his wife. She wondered if Heero would have made a good husband and dad. Then, she remember that she would never find out, she was going to meet Quinn and hopefully she would be happy with him.


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter 4:**

The only time suitable for Relena and the Prince to meet was at the Halloween banquet; it was held in the dance hall at the Sanc Kingdom's palace every year. The hall was done up with orange and black ribbons; pumpkins with faces sat on the tables with candle in them; and everyone was supposed to wear masks. The guests were supposed to be at the palace at seven.

Relena was in her room getting ready when there was a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Relena asked as she straightened her dress one last time. She had on a black sparkly, halter dress. It was floor length; it had a small train on it, a slit up her right leg that reached all the way up to her thigh, and she had on some black strappy stilettos. The back of her dress was cut low enough to show some of her lower back. Her hair was in an up-do with some stands of hair left down that curled. She also wore a small crown on her head; it was just big enough to stand out.

Relena's concentration was cut short when she heard the voice on the other side of the bedroom door. "It's me, Relena." I was Dorothy.

Relena opened the door and smiled at her friend. "Oh my God! I'm so glad to see you!" She screeched as she grabbed Dorothy and hugged her.

"Uh, Relena? You're going to wrinkle your dress. Also girl, you have always known how to dress. I love that one by the way." Dorothy giggled as Relena let her into the bedroom.

"So, are you expecting to see someone or something tonight? You are dressed extra fancy tonight." Dorothy said as she admired Relena. Dorothy wore a black, strapless dress with pink out lining the top that went around her chest and upper back. She also, had a mask that matched.

"Actually, I am expecting someone." Relena smiled at herself. She knew that Dorothy would be curious as to who this mystery person was. "So, should we be going?" Relena grabbed Dorothy by the arm and they left the bedroom.

"So, who are you expecting, Relena? Anyone special or anyone I should know about?" Relena smiled at her; she knew Dorothy couldn't stand being in the dark about things. And she was also the most curious person Relena had ever met.

"Oh, you'll find out. You'll know when you see him. And trust me; you won't be able to miss him." As Relena finished what she was saying she smiled as they entered the dance hall.

They scoped out a group of people they knew; then, made their way toward the four gundam pilots that were standing near one of the rear corners of the room.

"Hey guys! What's been up? I haven't seen you guys much since, well, you know." Relena felt herself blush a little as she said those words.

The last time they were all together was at Relena's twentieth birthday party. Heero had been there and she hadn't been happier. But that night Heero left and didn't return for six months later.

"Well, much has passed since then." Wufei stood the furthest away from the group, but close enough so they could hear him speak.

"Yes, but that night was the last time _all_ of us were together. By the way, Relena, it is very nice to see you again." Quatre said. He was always the most caring out of all the gundam pilots.

"So, Relena, have you been up to anything new?" Duo asked. He was the only American out of the gundam pilots and he always seemed to have a sarcastic remark about everything.

"You know the same old same old. Giving speeches and dealing with stuffy congress men." She giggled at her remark and everyone else seemed to join in on her little laugh as well.

She noticed that everyone seemed to match and have masks. Quatre was in a tuxedo with a pink bow tie to match Dorothy, and he had a black mask on top of his head. Trowa and Catherine had black and green; only Trowa was more black and Catherine was more green. Duo and Hilde wore blue and black, and Hilde's dress was short; short enough to come up above her knees. Everyone was dressed except Wufei, he had his preventor uniform on; Lady Une probably wouldn't let him wear anything else. Relena was the only one without a mask, and she also noticed that Wufei didn't have a date. That was probably because…

"Excuse me. Are you Miss. Relena Peacecraft?" Relena's thoughts were put on hold when she turned and saw one of the most hansom men on Earth.

"Actually, I prefer Relena Darlain." She smiled to let him know she was just making small talk.

"Oh, my apologizes; Miss. Relena _Darlain_." Quinn said as he took her right hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "I am Prince Quinn Robertson, I am extremely honored to meet you."

Relena blushed a little, but didn't let anyone notice. She kept her smile as she curtsied and said, "My pleasure."

"I have heard quite a bit about you. Noin favors you as a subject to talk about." He smiled and Relena just about melted into a puddle right there on the floor. He was everything he was described to be and maybe even more. His baby blue eyes stood out the most on him though and his dark brown bangs covered them just a little. He was tall and muscular and a vision to look at.

"Really, and what does she have to say about me? Everything good, I hope." She put her hands on her hips to make it look like she was getting an attitude.

"Yes, everything she tells about you is good. That is why I wanted to meet you, Miss. Relena." He smiled a little crooked smile and titled his head to the side.

Before she could respond she heard one of the pilots behind her clear his throat. It was a sign of letting someone know that they were there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to the gundam pilots; who by the way are good friends of mine." Relena told Quinn as she stepped aside to let him see the guys.

"Wow, this is amazing to be able to meet you! But isn't there supposed to be five gundam pilots?" He looked at Relena with a confused look.

Relena wasn't prepared for him to say something like that. She turned bright red and looked at the floor. Thankfully, Duo chimed in before he could figure what he said that bothered her and everyone else so much.

"He has been gone for quite sometime now. And I doubt that he is coming back. He sure doesn't know what he is missing either, but we also try not to talk about him." He made a small chuckle and then Hilde drug him out onto the dance floor.

Everyone laughed and giggled at the couple. Duo was actually a wonderful dancer, but Hilde was a different story. She was stepping all over Duo's poor toes.

"So, should we show them how it's done?" Quinn asked Relena as he held his hand out for her to take it.

"I would be delighted." She smiled and took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor. There he placed his right hand on her lower back around her waist and held her hand with his left, she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

As Relena and Quinn traveled around the dance floor, everyone stopped to watch them. As they smiled at one another, they couldn't help but hear people "ooing and ahing".

"Seems like we caught everyone's attention." Relena told him as he spun her away from him and brought her back.

"Seems so, but isn't that what we wanted to do in the first place?" Relena giggled at his remark. He spun her out one last time as the song ended and took a bow.

"So, would you like to go for a walk? I noticed that there is a lovely fountain in the middle of the garden. It's also very nice out tonight." Quinn offered Relena his arm and she graciously took it.

"Sure, I think I could use the fresh air. And I love the garden it's the best place for me to think because it's _so_ peaceful." As they left the dance hall and headed out to the garden; everyone was watching them, even the gundam pilots.

All five of them…


	6. Bringing Up the Past

**Chapter 5:**

Relena and Quinn made their way through the garden to the fountain that sat in the middle. Relena could hear the sound of the running water and it seemed to sooth her nerves. She looked up and the night sky; the stars were shining brighter than she had ever seen them shine. It was kind of like they were happy for her and Quinn. But she wasn't sure if she could be happy or if she would…

"The stars seem to be shining oddly bright for some reason." Quinn commented as the arrived at one of the stone benches that sat near the fountain. Quinn motioned for her to sit and she did.

"You know, I was just thinking that myself. It's like you read my mind or something." Relena smiled at him and then looked back up at the sky.

Quinn chuckled a little and said, "No, I can't read minds. But I did see that certain look in your eyes when you looked at them. I think I get the same look when I look at them."

"I don't know what it is about them, but they seem to calm me down when I am upset. Looking at them and seeing their beauty and magic helped me get through a crisis a couple of years back." Relena took her eyes off the sky and looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Quinn looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I lost someone very dear to my heart." Relena grasped the ring that was hanging from her neck; it was the ring that Heero had given her.

"Carry on." Quinn still had a concerned look on his face, but it also had some hint of fright to his features too.

"You know how you only met four gundam pilots in there?" Quinn nodded and Relena continued. "Well, you already know that the fifth pilot has been gone for quite some time now." He nodded again. "He left two years ago to be exact. None of us have heard from him either. This ring that I wear, he gave it to me, he was also a dear friend to me. It tore me up inside when he left, he had always been there for me and I couldn't believe that he could just pick up and leave like that." She stood up from where she was sitting and walked to the fountain.

"He told me to always believe in him." Relena was still holding the ring. "I haven't taken this ring off since he left. For some reason if brings me comfort, comfort that he's still alive. And I pray everyday that he is." She sat down on the edge of the fountain and she let a tear run down her cheek.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Relena. I see that he meant a lot to you and I also see that you cared about him. He must have been a dear friend." Quinn sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Relena, I swear that no matter what happens I will never abandon you. I will always be there for you. I will always be there for you in so many ways. I also believe that we can make this work." Quinn pulled away from his hug with Relena and cupped the side of her neck with hand. Then, he whispered, "I promis you, Relena."

"Quinn, how can you promise something that hasn't even happened? I'm not good at accepting promises from anyone. And it's not anything personal or anything, I just can't expect you to keep something until it's actually put through a test." Relena looked at the water flowing in the fountain. She was letting Quinn process what she just told him.

Although she couldn't expect much from his promise, she couldn't help but think about how it would be really nice to have someone there for her. She liked the though of always having someone there to hold her, be there, protect her, and most of all she liked to think that it would be nice to have someone runaway from her. Everyone knew that she still had hope that Heero would return, but with everyday that passed and no sign of him, she was slowly losing all hope. She knew in her mind that she needed to move on and she knew that Quinn may be the way to do that. It was the most likely option.

"Relena, I am willing to put anything to the test to get your trust. I am willing to do anything to prove to you that my promises won't be broken. Just name anything I can do and I will do it. Just let me prove myself to you and see for yourself." Quinn gave her a little one sided grin that she couldn't help but note that was cute.

"Okay, I think I can manage to give you that much. So, right off the bat I want you to promise not to push me into anything I don't want to do or something that I'm not comfortable doing." She looked for any faults in his eyes as she said that.

"I promise to never push to do something you don't want to do or not comfortable doing." As Quinn said those words Relena didn't find any faults or anything that may indicate that he was lying.

"But I do want to ask you something." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, ask away." She smiled back.

He still had his hand on the side of her neck. He asked, "Would you totally slap me and rip my head off if I kissed you right now?" He smiled at her again.

"Oh, um…" Relelna didn't know how to respond. The only person that she had ever kissed was Heero and she had to admit that she was scared to kiss someone else.

Quinn saw the insecurity in her eyes and said, "Relena, I'm not pushing you to do something you don't want to do. I just wanted to know it was okay because I really want to kiss you."

"Um, Quinn, it's not that I think you're trying to push me or anything and it's not that I don't want to kiss you it's…" Relena trailed off and tried to gather what she was going to say. Then, she continued, "I can't believe that I'm about to tell you this, but, I've only kissed one guy in my entire life."

Quinn didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. So, he just sat there and looked at her as if she had just lost her mind.

Relena giggled a little at his facial expression. She saw that he wasn't going to say anything so she continued by saying, "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll mess up and wouldn't want to kiss me _ever_ again."

Quinn sighed heavily, kind of that he was relieved or something. Then he said, "Oh, okay, that makes sense. I didn't know what you were trying to tell me there for a second." He let a small chuckle escape his throat.

"Well, if you don't mind being a guinea pig, I'll let you kiss me." Relena smiled.

Quinn smiled back at her and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. He pulled back for a minute to look at her and she smiled. He took that smile as a comfort symbol, so he kissed her again; only this time he deepened the kiss.

****************************

Heero sat in a cluster of bushes the whole time Relena and the Prince were talking, and when the Prince asked Relena if he could kiss her, Heero felt like he was going to come unglued and ruin his cover.

Heero sat there and just watched and listened while Relena told the Prince about the person she cared a lot about, he sat there and listened as she told the Prince that she had only kissed one person her entire life, who happened to be Heero himself. But as he sat there he watched as Relena let the Prince kiss her like nothing mattered. Like what they had was nothing. Sure, he _had_ been gone for some time, two years to be exact, but now he wanted to make it up to her.

Heero was about to go storming through the bushes when they finally stopped kissing. Then the Prince asked, "Relena, when's the next time I can see you?"

Heero was furious. There was no way he was going to let another man come in and take his place in Relena's life.

Then, Heero heard Relena speak. He was flabbergasted by what she said. "Whenever you would like. Just call Noin whenever and she'll get everything set up."

"Great! I'll make sure to do that." The Prince responded.

Heero felt as if he wanted to rip the guy's head off. But he kept his distance and control, because soon enough Relena would be his again. He just had one more thing to take care of first.

With one more look at Relena, Heero was off.


	7. The Surprise

**Chapter 6:**

_3 Months Later…_

Relena woke early one morning, it was Saturday, January 31, AC 203. She was supposed to meet Quinn a little later that day. He had a surprise planned for her, and she was extremely curious. He had surprised her a few times since they met. He was everything a woman would want in a man and he was everything she liked as well.

As Relena got ready for her date, she kept thinking about things that he done for her over the past few months. He had surprised her by taking her to see his place on his colony; he had also taken her horseback riding. Then, when Christmas came around, he had surprised her with a matching diamond bracelet and earring set. There was even one day where they went and read stories to little kids at the children's hospital. Oh yes, he was everything and more.

As Relena was examining herself to make sure that she looked right, there was a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Relena answered while looking herself over one last time.

"Relena, Quinn is here and he's downstairs waiting." Noin said through the door.

"Okay!" Relena was excited, but then again, she always was when she went out with Quinn. She grabbed her jacket and gloves and headed out of her room to meet Quinn down stairs,

Relena wore a tan sweater that hung off of one her shoulders, and there was a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath it. She had on a pair of really nice dark colored blue jeans that were brand new. Then her shoes, boots, were tan and matched her sweater; they were knee high with fur and a wedged heel, she wore them over her jeans. Her hair was down in big wavy curls that fell over her shoulders.

As Relena made her way down the stairs she saw Quinn standing by the front door. He had on jeans too, only he was wearing tennis shoes instead of his normal dress shoes that he wore. She also noticed that he had on a leather jacket and his hair was messy, kind of like he had had something on his head a few minutes before she saw him.

Quinn smiled at Relena as she walked down the stairs. He said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Relena smiled at the comment and blushed a little and said, "You don't look too bad herself." Then she giggled.

"Well, I do try, but I can't compare with you. Are you ready to go? My bike is out there and getting colder by the minute." He smiled at her again as he took her coat and helped her put it on.

"Your bike?" Relena looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, it's another surprise I had for you. We're taking it for a little ride to this place I know." Quinn gave her a sincere smile and reached for the door.

When the door opened, Relena saw Quinn's black and silver Hayabusa-Turbo sitting in front of the steps. Relena had never been on a motorcycle before, but she was sure she was going to now.

"Wow, I didn't know you had this. It's pretty, um, intimidating." Relena said as they neared the bike and stood next to it.

Quinn gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, I guess it would be if you haven't ever been on one. But to me it's as harmless as a kitten taking a nap." Quinn smiled at her and handed her a black helmet to put on. Then, he put on the second black helmet that he had.

Quinn grabbed the handle bars and swung one leg over the seat so he could straddle it. He looked back at Relena and said, "Hop on. It's not that bad, honestly."

Relena gave him a small smile and grabbed his shoulders; then, copied the way he had swung his leg over the seat. Then, she sat down and grabbed him by the waist. She hugged herself close to him with her eyes closed; she was ready for anything. Relena let out a small shriek when he started the bike up. She could feel him laughing at her and she automatically blushed.

As they rode off from the palace, Relena noticed that they were headed to edge of the Sanc Kingdom.

When Quinn finally stopped the bike and turned it off, was when Relena finally sat up and looked around. They were facing a small stone cottage and she noticed that they lights were on and that there was smoke rising from the small chimney on the roof.

"I had some people I know come out and get everything set up. I hope you don't mind." Quinn said as he took her hand and helped her off the bike. She had totally forgotten that she was still sitting on it. She was completely mesmerized by the small house.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I didn't even know this was out here." Relena was in complete and utter shock at that fact.

"Yeah, well you don't get time to get out much, so it's not surprising." Quinn opened they door and Relena couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a fire burning in the fireplace and there was a couch directly in front of it, but it was back a good ten feet. The kitchen was huge and there was a bar in the middle of it. And as Relena looked toward the back of the house, she saw nothing but windows; they went for the wooden ceiling all the way to the rock floor. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Quinn, this is beautiful." As Relena stepped into the house he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, I plan on adding more to it though. You know, this will be my home here on Earth when I come to stay." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Well, it seems very peaceful. You picked a good spot." Relena told him as she walked over to the window wall.

As Relena looked out the windows, she suddenly felt uneasy. She felt like she was being watched and with that feeling she looked closer at the bushes and trees trying to see if someone was out there. As she scanned the area she came across a big oak tree and when she glanced at it she saw a dark figure. She blinked and it was gone. She shook her head and told herself it couldn't have been.

"Is something wrong, Relena?" Quinn asked with concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw something. But it was nothing." Relena wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged him close. Truly, she was scared at what she saw.

*****************************

After dinner, which Quinn had prepared, he and Relena rested on the couch in front of the fireplace. Relena was lying down with her head in his lap and she truly felt safe, not the same type as safe as she felt with Heero but it was good enough. But she hadn't felt safe in a long time so it felt good to her.

Relena had started to dose off when Quinn said, "I think I should get some more firewood. There should be some on the side of the house."

"Wait, I'll help you." Relena told him as she got to her feet and grabbed her jacket.

"Okay." Quinn smiled at her and then let out a small chuckle. Then, he went and held the door open for her.

"Thank you kind sir." She bowed her slightly at him and let out a small giggle. He then joined her with a chuckle of his own.

"I don't know which side the wood is stacked on so go that way." He inclined his head to the left side of the house.

****************************

Relena walked to that end of the house and then she got that sensation that someone was watching her again. She looked around cautiously and noticed that there wasn't any firewood on her end of the house. Then, she felt that sensation again. She started to walk toward the woods that were behind the cottage, only to be stopped by someone covering her eyes with their hands. She went completely still.

"Guess who?" Quinn asked in her ear.

Relena exhaled and smiled. Then, she said, "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Surprising you." He turned her around so that she was facing him. He cupped her face and kissed her.

Relena let a small moan escape her throat as she shifted her body weight and lost her balance. She and Quinn tumbled to the ground with him landing on top of her. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Relena, can I tell you something?" Quinn asked.

Relena let out another small giggle and said, "Sure."

Quinn cupped her face again. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Relena Peacecraft, I love you with my whole heart."

Relena brushed her finger tips down his cheek as those words played over and over in her head. She honestly didn't know how to respond. She wasn't quite sure if she loved him, she didn't know if she could love him. And even if she did it wouldn't be like the way she loved Heero. But she figured that couldn't know until she tried.

"I love you too, Quinn." As she told him, his grin grew wider and seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

"Will you do something for me then?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Of course, Quinn." Relena was slightly aware of what was going to happen.

Quinn dug in his pocket for a second. He found what he was looking for and held it up to Relena. He then got down on one knee and asked, "Relena Peacecraft, will you do me the honor of becoming my beloved wife?"

Relena couldn't have asked for a better marriage proposal. She smiled and said, "Of course I will."

Quinn slid the ring onto her finger and jumped up and hugged her. When he pulled back from the hug he said, "It was my grandmother's engagement ring."

Relena observed the ring and it was extremely beautiful. The band was silver with a one and a half caret diamond in the middle. There were little diamonds going all the way around the band, it was truly stunning.

*************************

After spending a couple of more hours at the cottage Quinn and Relena made their way back to the palace. Relena couldn't wait to tell Noin and Milliardo about the engagement.


	8. Cold Feet

**Chapter 7:**

_April 13, AC 203_

Relena and Quinn made an announcement of their engagement to the public a week after he proposed. The wedding was scheduled to be held on April 16, AC 203. Relena knew that they wouldn't have long to plan the wedding so she made sure to have as many people helping her out as possible. Now with only three days until the wedding Relena was getting her last fitting for her gown, making sure that the bride's maid dresses were in proper order, and making sure she didn't get cold feet.

"Relena that dress is so you and it's gorgeous." Hilde was standing in front of Relena smiling with the biggest smile one person could get.

Hilde was Relena's maid of honor. It was only fair to return the favor because Hilde had made Relena _her_ maid of honor when she and Duo got married.

Relena looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was form fitting, it hugged all of her curves, and strapless. It went all the way to the floor and had a train, there was bead work around the top of the dress that went around her chest to her back, and the beads flowed down the back along the pearl buttons.

"Do you think he's going to like it?" Relena asked as she turned in the dress to get better angles of herself.

"Of course he will. And by the way, these bride's maid dresses are really adorable." Hilde was wearing hers for one last fitting. The bride's maid dresses were simple yet elegant. They were a light yellow and form fitting with spaghetti straps that went to the back and crisscrossed. Dorothy, Noin, Catherine, and Sally had already finished their final fitting and left.

As Relena looked at herself her mind kept racing. She and Quinn had only been together not even six months and they were tying the knot. Only a month after they started dating did she revert back to having Peacecraft as a last name. She knew she could be extremely happy with Quinn if she let herself let go of the past, but she couldn't seem to do that. _What if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life? What if Heero is alive and he's coming back to me?_ She couldn't stop asking herself those questions.

"Relena? Relena are you alright?" Hilde had a confused look on her face.

"Huh? Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just thinking a little. You know how I am." Relena tried to wave it off but Hilde knew better.

"Yes Relena, I _do_ know how you are. And I know that look. What are you thinking about?" Hilde was standing in front of Relena with her arms crossed over her middle.

"It's nothing important." Hilde could tell that Relena was trying to avoid the subject.

"It doesn't matter if it's important or not, Relena. I want to know what's bothering you. Are you having second thoughts about the marriage?" Hilde was trying to figure out how to crack Relena into talking.

"I don't know, Hilde. I keep asking myself questions, but I can't seem to come up with answers for them." Relena walked away from Hilde and the mirror and sat down on the couch that was in front of the mirrors.

Hilde sat down next to Relena and took her hand and said, "Relena, what ever it is, you know you can tell me."

"Hilde, what if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life? What if Heero does come back to me and I'm not here waiting for him? He'll be devastated and I don't know what I would do if he came back. I'm so confused." Relena put her face in the hand that Hilde didn't have a hold of.

"Relena, Heero has been gone for over two years now. I don't think that he's coming back and I know that you'd be happy with Quinn. You just have to let go of Heero and let yourself be free to be with Quinn." Hilde smiled at Relena with encouragement in her eyes.

"I know, Hilde. I know that I have to do that and I know that I have to wrap my head around the fact that Heero is never coming back. I just need to keep telling myself that. It's just hard because no matter what I do, Hilde, I can't get him out of my head and I can't stop loving him." Relena felt the tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"Relena, no one is expecting to forget him or stop loving him all together. You will always love him in some way and you will never forget him. You just have to learn to move on and I know you can. You're a strong woman." Hilde was rubbing Relena's upper arm trying to calm her down.

Relena sniffled a little, looked at her friend, and smiled a little. She finally said, "You're right, Hilde. I do need to move on but I don't need to forget him."

Hilde hugged her blond friend and smiled back at her. For the rest of the day Relena kept up her spirits and didn't think twice about if she was making a mistake or not.

***************************

Relena was sitting in the middle of a large meadow under a large oak tree. She was reading a book and enjoying the light breeze that was blowing through her hair. She was _so_ entranced by her book that she didn't hear anyone approach her.

"Relena?" Relena looked up from her book with a startled expression on her face. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Heero?" She was looking up at him from her sitting position on the ground.

"Relena, why did you give up on me? I never left you intentionally. I never wanted to leave." Relena could see the sadness in his prussian blue eyes and hear it in his voice.

"You were gone for a really long time, Heero. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to think. Everyday I was slowing losing hope." Heero knelt down in front of her and brushed his finger tips along her cheek.

"I know I was gone for a long time. But I'm back now; don't get married to him; stay with me; I will protect you and I will never leave again. I promise." Heero cupped her face and captured her mouth with his own.

Relena easily complied and let him ravage her mouth with his own. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Heero shifted his weight and he soon was on top of her kissing her fiercely. Relena couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. Heero managed to kiss his way down her neck to her exposed chest; she shivered under his touch.

"Heero, make love to me the way you did before." Relena whispered in his ear.

He pulled back to look at her. His eyes were burning with passion and she could see the love in them when he looked at her. He gave her a small smile and captured her mouth again. Heero pulled at the hem of the sundress she was wearing while she worked away at the buttons on his shirt. As they kissed each other with intense passion; they managed to undress one another. Heero was settled in between Relena's thighs and looked at her.

"I've missed you, Relena. I've missed you so much." Heero bent his head and lightly kissed her neck.

"I've missed you too. I've waited so long for you to come back to me. And now you're back; please don't ever leave me again." Relena wrapped her arms around his neck with determination that she was never going to let him go.

"I'm not leaving. Not anymore." He kissed her neck again and looked at her. "Ready?"

She smiled at him and nodded 'yes'. With that Heero braced himself and pushed. Relena gasped at the feeling he sent through her. Relena felt him work slowly at first to make sure that he wasn't hurting her; then, as she moved in sync with him he started to pick up speed with his strokes, making her gasp louder each time. As Heero worked Relena could feel her body getting ready for her climax. He worked faster and faster and harder and harder, then, Relena finally let go and let her orgasm rip through her and he released his at the same time.

*************************************

Relena awoke in her bed. She sat up and there was a blanket of sweat on her skin and she couldn't get a handle on her breathing. She got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. _Oh my God. It felt so real. Why did I have that dream? Was it trying to tell me something? Why did I dream it on the night before my wedding? Why do I feel like something is going to happen? Why do I keep having these feelings?_


	9. The Big Day

**Chapter 8:**

Relena woke early and she was greeted with two dozen roses sitting on her night stand. She smiled at them and sat up to look at them better. She leaned over to smell them and noticed a note. She read it and it said:

_To: My Future Wife_

_I can't wait to marry you. I'll be the one with the bow tie on standing in front of the altar. I'll be waiting for you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

Relena smiled as she finished reading the note and looked back at the roses. _I am doing the right thing. I can't wait for Heero for forever. I am going to do this and I am going to be happy. _Relena told herself as she climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

Relena stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that her dress had been brought to her. It was hanging on her full length mirror that stood next to her dressing table. She sat down at the table and looked at herself. _You can do this; you want to do this; you need to do this. _She was convincing herself when Hilde walked into the room.

"Hey girl, are you ready? We need to get you dressed for the time that you're going to remember for the rest of your life." Hilde said to Relena as she set down the make-up and hair supplies, she had in her hands, on the dressing table.

Hilde looked at Relena and the smile that she had been wearing soon turned into a small frown. She asked, "Relena, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Hilde. Just nervous; it's not everyday that I get married. And it's defiantly not like giving a speech to the entire nation. I can do that with no problem, but walking down an isle to get married to someone I'm supposed to spend the _rest _of my life with is a completely different story." Relena said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Relena, you know that if you're not sure about this you don't have to do it. You can always wait until you're more ready." Hilde put a supporting hand on her blonde friend's shoulder.

"I know. And trust me Hilde, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to or if I thought that I needed more time. I'm ready. I love Quinn; it's not the same as what I felt for Heero, but I do love him." She looked up at her black haired friend and sighed.

"Okay, Relena. Lets get ready." Hilde smiled and Relena nodded.

Hilde did Relena's hair and make up. Relena's hair was in an up do that had big curls and there was a few ringlets of hair left down to frame her face. Her make-up was light, it consisted of foundation, bronzer, very little blush, light pink eye shadow, a small amount of black eye liner, and a small amount of mascara.

After Relena was in her dress Hilde put on her tiara that wasn't too big or too small, it was silver with diamonds accenting it. Then, Hilde hooked Relena's veil into its correct spot in her hair. Relena looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe that it was _her_ reflection staring back at her.

"Okay, now that you're done, I'm going to go get ready. Duo is going to come by and get you in about five to ten minutes. Me and the girls will be along as soon as we're done getting ready. Oh my God, I can't believe that you're getting married. And don't worry you're going to do fine." Hilde smiled at Relena and hugged her.

"Thanks, Hilde. It means a lot to me that you'd do this for me. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Relena said as she let go of Hilde. As Hilde left the room she still had a smile on her face.

When the door was closed, Relena looked back in the mirror and just stared at her reflection. Exactly eight minutes later there was a knock on Relena's bedroom door.

"Coming." She told the person behind the door and went to open it.

She opened the door and Duo was standing there in his tux and smiling at her. He said, "Wow, princess. You look really pretty. Are you ready to go?"

Relena smiled at his comment and said, "Thanks, Duo, and yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay." Duo said with a cheery grin. Relena was still smiling as she hooked her arm through Duo's and he led her down the stairs and out the front door.

*****************************

At the church Heero was standing on the balcony looking down at the gathering crowd. There were many people there to see Relena get married to the Prince. As he scanned the crowd he couldn't find anyone suspicious or anything out of the ordinary. As he was scanning everything he felt someone behind him. It was Chang Wufei.

"What are you doing here, Heero?" He asked as he came to stand by the Perfect Soldier.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Wufei?" Heero had coldness to his tone of voice.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're here to stop the wedding. But then again, I think you would've made yourself known by now. So, I honestly don't know." Wufei crossed his arms. He had his preventors uniform on. He was on duty.

"Your security is lax. I'm just double checking everything. Don't want anything to happen to Relena or the _Prince_." Wufei could detect a small hint of sarcasm when he mentioned the Prince. _Could the Perfect Soldier be jealous? Well, then he shouldn't have left if he was going to act like that._ Wufei thought to himself.

"Well, I assure you that the security is just fine. I trained them myself." Wufei said as he went to leave.

"Well, you might want to re-teach them." Heero said to the retreating ex-pilot.

Wufei just shook his head at Heero and left. _What does he know? He hasn't been around for two years; he doesn't know anything._ Wufei said to himself on his way back down to the main floor.

Heero watched Wufei scan the crowds. As he looked around, Heero noticed that he was looking harder than before. _Must have hit a button._ Heero told himself.

*******************************

Relena was waiting in the back of the church in a small room. She was _so _anxious she couldn't stand to sit, so she paced back and forth in the small room. She hadn't been there long, just about ten minutes, but it felt like eternity.

Then, the door opened and Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and Noin walked in. They all had their bride's maid dresses on and their hair was done up the same way too. Their hair was left down and was done in big curls.

"Oh Relena, you look beautiful." Noin said as she embraced her sister-in-law. She had her little boy no more than two months ago and she was looking good. She and Zechs decided to name him Alexander Jude.

"Thank you, Noin. Am I supposed to be this nervous?" Relena asked still holding onto Noin.

"Yeah, you know, I was nervous before me and Zechs got married. Actually, the day of I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I wasn't ready. It's perfectly normal." Noin told her with a kind smile.

"Okay. How much longer? And is everything secure?" Relena asked.

"We have about three minutes until they start the music. And yes, everything is secure." Noin told her how much longer they had and Relena felt like she was going to pass out.

**********************************

When the music started the flower girl and ring bearer made their ways down the isle. The flower girl was Mimi and the ring bearer was Alexander, he was being carried by Duo. Then, first Sally made her way down the isle, followed by Dorothy, then Noin, and then the maid of honor, Hilde. Then, the wedding march started.

"Are you ready, Miss Relena?" Quatre asked. He had agreed to walk her down the isle. He was one of her dearest friends and she looked at him like he was another brother.

Relena smiled and said, "Yeah."

Relena hooked her arm through Quatre's and they took the first step down the isle together. As Relena looked at everyone who was there, everything started to hit her. She looked at Quinn and he was smiling at her, she smiled back, but she soon felt like that she wasn't doing the right thing. _Come on, Relena. You can do this. _She told herself while walking. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the altar.

Then the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Quatre answered by saying, "Her friends and brother do." He then turned toward Relena and kissed her hand and gave it to Quinn.

She smiled at Quatre and then looked at Quinn. He looked stunning in his tux and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

Then the preacher started, "We gather here today to unite this man and woman…" As the preacher went on Relena wasn't sure what she was doing. She didn't know if she should have been standing there.

"Do you, Quinn Robertson, take Relena Peacecraft as your wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Quinn answered and Relena realized that she was going to have to answer the same question.

"And do you, Relena Peacecraft, take Quinn Robertson as your husband?" The preacher asked her.

***********************************

Heero stood there and watched Relena in front of the preacher while she let the Prince hold her hand. He was furious. And he knew that he had to do something soon if he wanted to keep her from marrying someone he knew she didn't love.

When Heero saw someone in the audience shift his weight, he made his was down from the balcony to get closer just in case something would go down.

"Do you, Quinn Robertson, take Relena Peacecraft as your wife?" Heero heard the preacher ask.

"I do." Quinn responded.

"And do you, Relena Peacecraft, take Quinn Robertson as your husband?" The preacher asked Relena. Heero wanted to look at her, but he wouldn't dare take his eyes off the man he found suspicious.

Before Relena could give her answer, the man stood up in the middle of the isle, aimed a gun at Relena and yelled, "This won't change anything. If you think that marrying will keep peace between Earth and the colonies, you're wrong. If we don't want peace, then we won't have it."

Heero drew his gun and snuck up behind the man. "Drop your weapon." He said in a stern voice that would have scared the shit out of some one.

The man's shook a little bit, but did obey and dropped his gun, but when the gun hit the floor it went off.

*************************************

Relena couldn't believe what she was seeing. A man stood in the middle of a church with a gun aimed at her, and screaming about not having peace if the people didn't want it. That it didn't matter if she and Quinn got married. Then, she saw something move in the shadows.

"Drop your weapon." She heard him say and saw that he had a gun raised at the back of the man.

"Heero." Relena whispered. Quinn looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Then, when then gun hit the floor, it went off.

Relena screamed and Quinn was on top of her on the floor. She heard people screaming and she heard someone punch someone else.

"Are you okay, Relena?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked him; trying to see around him at the same time.

Quinn looked around them before he stood up and helped her up at the same time. As Relena got to her feet; she looked around. Everyone was standing up and looking at spot that the man was on the ground in hand cuffs.

Then, she saw him again. He was talking to Trowa; telling him what he needed to do. She couldn't believe that he had come; that he was still alive. She wanted to scream, run, hug him, but she just stood there in silence. She couldn't even see Quinn out of the corner of her eye because she was _so _focused on Heero.

"I can't believe this happened. Our day, ruined by some idiot." Quinn said as he put an arm around Relena's shoulders.

"Yeah, what is wrong with people?" She said in a kind of a daze.

"I don't know. They're just sick in the head. Come on, lets go say thank you to the young man who stopped him." Relena had no time to reject when Quinn drug her to face the only man that she had ever truly loved and broke her heart all at the same time.

As she and Quinn neared Heero, Relena felt nervous. She didn't know what she was going to do or say. She was in a wedding dress, engaged to another man, and had no idea how to even breathe.

"Excuse me." Quinn said and tapped Heero on the shoulder.

Heero turned around and looked at him with no emotion evident on his face. He said, "Yes?" The same monotone voice Relena remembered and dreamed about.

"My fiancé and I would like to thank you for saving her life. It was very courageous of you." Quinn smiled down at Relena and drew her into his side.

Relena blushed and kept her eyes from contacting with Heero's. It would be too nerve racking for her.

"Oh, you're welcome." Heero said.

"I'm Quinn Robertson and this is my fiancé Relena…" Quinn started.

"Peacecraft. Yeah, I know." That caused Relena to look at him. He was staring at her and she couldn't breathe as she took in the sight of him. His prussian blue eyes that were covered somewhat by his chocolate brown hair. He was taller than the last time she saw him and his body was more sculpted with muscle too.

"Oh, so you know who she is?" Quinn asked with happiness in his voice.

"More or so less." Heero replied.

"Really? That's good." Quinn said. He just had a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"So, Relena how are you? It's been awhile." Heero said and smirked at her.

"Fine. How long has it been? Two years or a little bet over." She said as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Something like that. Glad to see that you're doing well." He took he step towards her and she stepped closer to Quinn.

"Well, I better get this guy to the preventor headquarters." Heero went back over to wear the guy that had the gun was lying on the floor unconscious in handcuffs. Heero and Trowa hoisted the man up and out the door.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked Relena as they followed Heero and Trowa outside.

"Nothing. Just talking nonsense." She answered with a smile. _Holy shit, this is not what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come back. Oh God, now what am I going to do? This is going to get interesting._


	10. The Assignment

**Chapter 9:**

"Lady Une, I want that young man, who saved Relena's life, to be her bodyguard 24-7." Quinn told Une as he stood in front of her desk.

It had been one week since the almost-wedding. Quinn was really stressing the issue to make Heero Relena's personal bodyguard. But whenever he tried to talk to Relena about the subject, she would either tell him, "I don't think it's a good idea" or just plain "I don't know." Quinn was getting frustrated, so he thought he would talk to Lady Une and he thought she would do something about it.

"Quinn, Heero is a very independent young man. I don't know if he would be up for the job. But I could discuss it with him. You do know that he and Relena go way back don't you?" Une wasn't too sure if Relena had told him or not. And if she had told Quinn about Heero, she definitely didn't know how much he knew.

"Yes Lady, she has told me that they used to be close friends. And she also told me that when he left it broke her heart." He crossed his arms and just looked Lady Une in the eyes.

"So, you have absolutely no problem with him being her bodyguard?" Une was still trying to wrap her mind around that fact. All considering Quinn knew absolutely _nothing_ when it came to how Relena felt about Heero.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, bring him in here and tell him his assignment, please. I only want what is best for my fiancé. And _he's_ the best." Quinn had started to pace in front of her desk.

Une gave him a quick, sharp nod; then, she hit her intercom button. She said into the speaker, "Mr. Yuy, I need to see you in my office."

"Okay." Was Heero's quick, stern reply.

"Quinn, why don't you sit down? You're kind of making me nervous by doing all that pacing." Une motioned to the seat that sat in front of her desk.

"Sorry, I really need him to take the job. I have to go to my home colony in the morning and I _can't_ leave Relena by herself." As Quinn sat down Lady Une's office door opened which made him stand back up.

It was Heero. He took in his surroundings, but if there were emotion or any hint of anything that resembled that he was uncomfortable it didn't show. Then, he said, "You needed to see me."

"Yes, Heero I need you…" Une was interrupted by a light knock on her office door, then it opened.

"Lady Une, I hope I'm not interrupting…" Relena stopped mid-sentence when she looked at who was in the room. Then, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back." She started to retreat but Quinn stopped her.

"No, darling you don't need to go anywhere." Quinn approached Relena and wrapped his arms around her. And in return she wrapped her arms around him. Then, he said, "Actually, it's best if you're here. You need to know."

"But if you think it's best, I can leave and you can tell me later." Relena stepped out of Quinn's embrace and looked around him at Heero. Then, she said, "It looked like you guys were in an important conversation."

"Actually Relena, it _would_ be best if you stayed and heard what we've been discussing. What do you think Heero? Me and Quinn have voiced our opinions." Lady Une said and everyone looked at Heero.

He just shrugged nonchalantly and said dryly, "Doesn't matter to me. I'm just here to receive orders."

"Huh. Okay, I guess I'm staying. Truth be told, I'm kind of curious now. Especially since you thought Heero would be best for the job and, also, considering the fact that involves my fiancé and me, obviously." Relena said as she took Quinn's hand and led him over to one of the chairs that were located in front of Une's desk. Quinn sat down in the one farthest from Heero and pulled Relena to sit on his lap.

Heero watched as Relena took a seat on Quinn's lap, and when Relena looked up at him she saw something in his eyes. But when he noticed she was looking at him he looked back at Lady Une.

"Okay, now that we're ready to continue. Heero I've called you here because I have an assignment for you." Lady Une paused and looked up at Heero and he nodded at her. Then, she continued by saying, "Quinn has come here asking me to make you Relena's personal bodyguard. Since Quinn has to go back to his home colony tomorrow morning, I think it's a good idea."

"What?!" Everyone turned their attention to Relena. She took a deep breath, then continued by saying, "I mean, I'm sure Heero has something more important to do than look after little me. I can take care of myself."

"I'm going to be gone for two weeks, Relena. Heero has saved your life more than once and I believe that he is the best. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you while I was gone." Quinn told her as he snaked his arm around her waist and gave her a small squeeze.

"Okay, I'll let you have it your way. But only this once." Relena said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled at him. _Man, this feels really weird with Heero here,_ she thought.

"Okay, then it's settled. Heero you'll report to Relena's at 7:30 a.m. before Quinn leaves." Lady Une instructed.

"Hn." Heero nodded, then turned on his heel and left Une's office.

"Okay, I guess I better get going too. I'm sure you have a ton of paperwork." Quinn said to Relena as he stood up. "I'll see you later." Then, he gave her a quick kiss and left too.

***********************************

Relena let out a breath and turned so she could look at Lady Une. The she said, "Um, Lady Une, this isn't going to work. Why does it have to be _Heero_?"

"Relena, Quinn requested that he be you bodyguard. I couldn't really say "no", now could I?" Lady Une raised her eyebrows.

"I guess not. I just can't get over the fact that he's back and now he's going to be under my roof. Lady Une, you do understand the past me and him have, don't you?" Relena asked.

"Yes, I'm aware, but that didn't seem to stop him from not declining the opportunity to be with you for the next _two_ weeks. Have you thought that maybe he's sorry for leaving?" Une crossed her arms on her desk.

"Well, if he was sorry he could have contacted me in some way. But no, he just disappears like nothing ever happened with us. It actually kind of makes me sick." Relena stood up to leave.

As Relena reached the door Lady Une said, "In time you'll see, Relena. You'll see."

"Don't hold your breath." And with that, Relena left Lady Une's office.

*****************************************

Relena walked back to her office, which was on the same floor as Lady Une's, she couldn't believe that Lady Une was giving Heero the benefit of the doubt. _That woman must have a screw loose somewhere_. Relena thought to herself as she entered her office and slammed the door shut.

"I wonder what else can go wrong today. God, why does this have to happen to me?" Relena asked herself, out loud, as she walked over to her desk and leaned on it.

"You know, I thought coming back would make you happy." Relena jumped at sudden sound of Heero's voice.

Relena looked at the far corner to the right of her office door and saw Heero leaning against the wall; arms crossed, and a firm look on his face. But his eyes revealed that he was kind of sad.

"What are you doing in here, Heero? You don't start duty until tomorrow." Relena told him.

"I know that. I came here to talk to you. We _need_ to talk." He moved away from the corner and stepped out of the shadows.

Relena looked at him at him and she noted, again, that he had changed. He changed in ways that made him look older and bigger. He still had his messy chocolate-brown hair that hung in his prussian blue eyes. Then, Relena realized what it was, he didn't look like he was on a mission.

"No, you did your talking when you disappeared and didn't contact me." Relena stood up straight and faced him head on, eye to eye. Or as eye to eye was going to get, considering she was a five inches shorter than him.

"I left you a letter and an apology. What else did you expect?" He still had his arms crossed but she noticed that his hands were balled into fists.

"I expected you to be there in the morning. I _expected_ you to at least tell me to my face. You tore my heart apart, you know that?"

"I figured as much. And I _am_ sorry. I want to make it up to you, Relena." He uncrossed his arms but didn't move.

"Well, you can't. I'm engaged, incase you haven't noticed." Relena held up her left hand and showed him the ring.

"Yeah, so? You obviously don't love him. Or you wouldn't be worried about me."

"See, there's where you're wrong. When I managed to pick up what little pieces there were left of my heart, after you shattered it, I gave them to him. Heero, I do love Quinn, not the same or as much as I did you, but none the less, I do."

"Prove it then." Heero said.

"What?" Relena was suddenly confused.

"Prove it. Kiss me and then tell me you don't love me anymore and that you love him." Heero took a step toward Relena.

Relena couldn't even think straight. Heero wanted her to kiss him. Before Relena could respond, Heero was in front of her, grabbing her by the back of the neck, and kissing her. Automatically, Relena's hands went to his hair to hold his face and mouth to hers. He snaked his arm, that wasn't holding her neck, around her waist.

When Relena realized what she was doing, she dropped her hands and pulled away from Heero. "I think you should leave now." She turned away from him.

"You see what I meant, don't you? I felt it, Relena. You can't deny it; you still love me. I know that because I still love you." With those final words, Heero turned on his heel and left her office.

And Relena let the tears rundown her face.


	11. The Rememberance

**Chapter 10:**

Relena sat in the back of her limbo on way home from the office. She was extremely tired, but after the day that she just had all she wanted to do was relax and forget the day's events all together. She was the VFM and she was the peacekeeper for the colonies and Earth and now she has to deal with her past coming back and biting her in the ass. She couldn't believe that it was happening; just as soon as she decided to let go and move on. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs and tell everyone…

"Miss Relena, we've arrived." Pegan said as they pulled up in front of the palace.

"Thank you, Pegan. I'll see you later." Relena said as she got out of the car and headed up to the front door.

As Relena neared the door, it opened to reveal Quinn standing in the doorway.

He was smiling at her when he said, "Hey, I've got something planned for you." Relena was smiling back at him as she walked into his arms for a hug.

"Oh really? And what would that be exactly?" Quinn gave her a small chuckle and he gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Well, come inside and see. I've done this especially for you. I wanted you to remember me while I'm gone." He took her hand and ushered her into the house and shut the door.

Relena giggled and said, "I couldn't ever forget you. Not for a minute."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Quinn said as he led her through the house to the main dining hall.

When Quinn opened the doors to the dining hall, Relena couldn't believe was she was seeing.

The table had been set for two with candles and roses in the middle. The food was already placed on the table and there was wine in the glasses. The lights were turned down low and there was soft music playing. Relena couldn't have imagined a more romantic sight.

"You did all for me?" Relena asked still shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice going away gift. All know, I'm the one leaving; not you." Quinn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"Thank you. It's very romantic and thoughtful." Relena turned to face him. Then, she stood on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we eat?" Quinn asked.

"We shall." Relena answered.

They walked over to the table, Quinn pulled Relena's chair out for her and she sat down. Then, he took his seat to the right of her.

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. And throughout the meal they would look at each other and just smile.

Relena couldn't believe that he would do this for her. She knew he loved her but she never understood the jest of it. As Relena thought about how wonderful Quinn was, she couldn't about Heero and what happened earlier that day. She thought about how it felt to kiss Heero again and she couldn't believe how it felt to be held by him again. Truth be told, she thought, she liked the way he kissed her and held her. She actually considered the fact that if hadn't been in her office and the fact that she was _engaged_, there would have been…

"What are you thinking? I know that look. It's the look you get when you're thinking about something big." Quinn said. There were finished eating now and he was holding her hand.

"I was just thinking about how really sweet you are. I'm really glad that you did all of this for me." Relena smiled at him.

Quinn smiled back and then he pushed back from the table and stood up. He pulled Relena to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile still on her face.

"Relena, I love you. I can't wait until we're married. We're going to be so happy." He was smiling from ear to ear and swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music that was still playing in the background.

"I can't wait either." Relena said as she swayed along with him.

Quinn was still smiling as he bent his head down and kissed Relena with so much passion she was dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Soon he cut the kiss off and took her hand and led her out of the dining hall, up the stairs, and to her bedroom.

Quinn pulled her into the room and shut and locked the door. Relena didn't know what was going on exactly but she had an idea. And she really didn't like it.

She turned to face Quinn and said, "Um… Quinn? What are you planning exactly?"

His face turned sincere as he smiled at her still. Then, he said, "I know we're supposed to wait and do this on our wedding night but I can't seem to. I keep thinking about what it would feel like to make love to you. Of course, I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with. I'm not one to push and you know that."

Relena didn't know what to say. She had only slept with one person, one time in her entire life. She couldn't think what it would be like to be with Quinn that way. She was actually scared. It was kind of like it was her first time again.

"I don't know, Quinn. I don't know if I could do it, again. It was scary the first time and I'm just as scared now." Relena told him sheepishly. She had never told him she wasn't a virgin. But as she watched his face, she saw surprise flash across his face.

"You're not a virgin?" Quinn asked to make sure he heard her right.

"That's right." Relena crossed her arms over her middle because she all of a sudden felt cold.

"Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? And with who?" He looked like he was going to fall over from the shock.

"It happened awhile back with someone I thought felt the same way I did, but he didn't. I didn't tell you because I felt ashamed and I didn't want to think about it because when I woke up, he was gone. I _really_ regret doing it." _Okay, not really._ Relena thought to herself as she looked down at the floor while Quinn let what she said sink in. "I would understand if you're mad at me."

Quinn looked at her; then, crossed the small distance between them and put a finger under her chin. He lifted her face until she was looking at him straight in the eye.

"I'm not mad at you, Relena. I'm shocked. I had always thought that you were a virgin. But I guess a assumed wrong. And it's okay that you're not. It was a mistake that anybody could've made. I still love you and want to marry you. So, please, don't think that you did something wrong when you didn't." Quinn smiled at her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight.

Quinn pulled back from the hug and looked Relena in the eye and said, "I love you, Relena. Now and for the rest of my life." Then, he kissed her like he did when they were in the dinning hall.

Relena couldn't even process a single thought in her head as Quinn kissed her. All she knew was that he wasn't mad at her and he still wanted to be with her.

As they kissed Quinn backed her up until the back of her legs hit the bed. Then, she sat down on the bed and he followed her by lying her down on the bed and him on top of her. Relena knew what was going to happen and strangely she didn't mind if it did. All she knew is that, besides that, she felt like she was betraying Heero in some way. But they weren't together and hadn't been for a long time. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that was telling her she shouldn't do what she was about to do.

After a few minutes of debating with herself, she finally pulled away from Quinn to look at him. He had a look of happy-confusion on his face and she couldn't help herself when she smiled at him. As she looked at him she couldn't but admire him as well. He had the lightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen and his light brown hair was shiny and soft, perfect for running fingers through. He had strong features that let people know that he was strong yet caring. And as she looked at him she finally knew what she was going to do.

She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm not ready, Quinn. I know what I told you about me not being a virgin, but I'm not ready. I wasn't even ready the first time. Can we just stay together? Just you and me and nothing too physical?"

Quinn looked into Relena's violet eyes and saw that she meant every word she said. So, he nodded his head and said, "Of course, love. I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." He smiled down at her and rolled off.

"I'll be back, okay?" Relena said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, Relena changed into her silk nightgown and brushed her teeth. She also washed her face and threw her hair up into a messy bun. Then, she took one last look in the mirror and went back to the bedroom.

When Relena entered the bedroom, she found something she wasn't expecting. As she looked around her she realized something had to be wrong because there wasn't anyway this would have happened other wise.

She crossed her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders. Then, she asked, "What are you doing here, Heero?"


	12. Lost Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 11:**

Heero was stunned to see Relena in her nightgown with her hair up. The only thing that covered her shoulders were the skinny spaghetti straps. This, in turn, left quite a bit of skin revealed in the neck, arms, shoulders, upper back, and chest areas. He was mesmerized by how her skin glowed and how…

"Earth to Heero!" Relena shouted, now standing in front of him. He'd been so entranced by her skin that he hadn't even seen her move. "What are you doing here? And where's Quinn?" She almost growled.

"I'm you bodyguard. And something came up with him and he had to leave." Heero told her.

"Oh, well, why didn't he tell me?" Relena shivered at the thought that something dangerous had come up.

"He was in a hurry. He said he'd call though." Heero was having a hard time not looking at her over and over again. _She's so beautiful_. He thought to himself.

"Oh, okay. And what do you keep staring at?" Relena asked as she grabbed her robe and put it on. She was suddenly aware of how revealing her nightgown was. "No, never mind. I don't want to know." She told him when he started to say something.

Relena went over to her bed and turned on the lamp that sat on the night table. She grabbed the book she'd been reading in her free time, and waited for Quinn to call.

After about thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence with Heero, the phone rang. Relena hurried to answer it. And she was so glad to hear the voice on the other end. He said, "Hey Relena, I'm so sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. Did Heero let you know that something came up?"

"Yeah, he did. I wish you would've told me though. I was really worried about you. Is everything okay?" Relena chewed on her thumb nail; it was something she did when she was nervous.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just everyone wanted to get started on everything sooner. Plus, I guess something happened with electrical circuits on the colony and I've got to look at them." He told her. He seemed so relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Well I wish I would've been able to say "bye" in person." Relena told him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, me too. But it's okay. I'll be back before you know it. You won't even have time to miss me." He sounded like he had a smile on his face.

"I hope so." Relena still had sadness laced in her voice.

"Don't worry. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful and have a good trip."

"I will. I love you, Relena."

"I love you too, Quinn." It was a good thing that Relena was turned away from Heero because she could feel her face getting hot.

"Goodnight."

"Night." And Relena hung up.

Relena just stared at the phone for a few minutes. She was kind of wishing it would ring again so she didn't have to face Heero. He had heard her tell Quinn that she loved him. _I wonder what he thought when I said that_. Relena thought to herself.

Finally, Relena put the phone down and returned to her book.

"So, does he know that you don't really mean it when you tell him that?" Heero was standing in the far corner of her room in the shadows.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know what you're talking about, Heero." Relena kept her eyes on her book to make it look like she was really reading.

"Oh, come on, Relena. You and I both know that you don't really want to be with him. And I'm pretty sure he knows too." He decided to take a few steps towards her bed.

Relena finally looked up from her book. She noticed that he'd taken off his jacket that he'd worn and now just had on jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. She noticed that he'd filled out a lot more and wasn't the skinny boy she remembered him as.

"Heero, I think all of the battles you fought in have finally gone to your head. Because I'm pretty sure that if I didn't want to be with him I wouldn't and if I didn't love him I wouldn't tell him that I did. So don't stand there and tell me what I feel and don't feel." Relena slammed her book closed and stood up from where she was sitting on her bed.

"I'm telling you what you feel because you're confused, Relena. You're confused about me being around again. You were all ready to marry that guy and then you saw me at the church and it made you think twice. Didn't it? And then, earlier today, when I kissed you, I felt it. I felt how much you missed me, I felt how much you _still_ love me, and I also felt the frustration I've caused you."

"Yes Heero, I do still love you. I've never denied that. But I do love Quinn. And I _did_ tell you that. I know I did."

"Yes, you may love him in some way. But it'll never be the same as what we had. What we can still have. I still want you and I'll always want you." Heero closed the distance that was between them and he was standing right in her face now.

"But you left. You left me and I had no idea where you went or if you were alive. You were gone for over two _years_. What did you expect me to do? Wait around? I don't think so. I waited for you long enough. I'm moving on and you can't stop me." Relena could feel the sting in the back of her eyes now.

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything, Relena. I'm just trying to prevent you from doing something you know you don't want to do. And no, I didn't expect you to wait around." Heero looked away from Relena and looked out the double doors that led out to her balcony. It was raining and he couldn't really see anything through the down pour.

"Well you wouldn't think that by the way you're acting. You're acting as if I've betrayed you in some way. Which I guess I did, but that's not my fault. You left and you can't just come back and say you're sorry." Relena was looking down at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at him without crying.

Heero looked back at Relena and just stared for a couple of minutes. Finally, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to where she was looking him in the eye. When he was sure he had her full attention he said, "I've never forgotten that night. I've thought about it ever minute of everyday that I've been gone. I couldn't forget something like that. And I sure as hell couldn't forget about you because I didn't. You were a constant in my mind. I would always think about how I couldn't wait to get finished with what I was doing so I could return to you. I thought about how I needed to do my job as fast as I can because the sooner I got finished the sooner I could see your face again. I've dreamed about you every night while I slept and I always saw you in the back of my mind smiling your smile at me and your eyes shining bright with the love for me. All I've wanted to do for two years was come back to you."

Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all the years she'd known Heero he'd never opened up as much as he just did. Not even the night that he admitted to telling her that he loved her. She was stunned. She couldn't think about anything except for how romantic and sweet and thoughtful that speech he just made was. She couldn't even tell him that she'd dreamed about him too. She couldn't _say_ anything period. All she could do was let the tears run down her cheeks and blur her vision.

"Please don't cry, Relena. I hate it when you cry." Heero wiped frantically at the tears that seemed to just keep falling from her eyes.

"I don't me… mean t… to." Relena stuttered. She closed her eyes and began to shake like a leaf in the fall.

She had been shaking for a few seconds before Heero wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She stood there and let him hold her until the tears and shaking stopped and then she said, "I didn't know. I thought that you'd forgotten about me or I thought worse, like you were dead."

"I know. But I'm here now and I'm okay." Heero put his hands on both sides of her face and just stared into her violet eyes with prussian blue ones.

And before Relena knew what was happening Heero kissed her…


	13. Emotional Bonding

**Chapter 12:**

Relena couldn't think as Heero kissed her. It was the second time that day and she couldn't think about what that meant. She couldn't think about _anything_other than the fact that Heero was kissing her and he tasted so good and felt so good against her body. She remembered that they'd been talking about how she felt and then, _boom_, he was kissing her.

She could feel his hands on each side of her face and she could feel the roughness of from the calluses that covered them. He moved his hands from her face, down and around her shoulders, down her back to where he rested them just above her butt. Then, Relena reached up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he deepened the kiss. When his tongue met hers she moaned airily, unexpectedly. And Heero mimicked her soft moan with a hoarse one of his own. She treaded her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was as soft as she remembered.

Heero pulled away from her and looked at her with piercing prussian blue eyes. Eyes she thought she'd never get to see again.

Then, he said, "Relena, I've missed you so much. Please forgive me for leaving. Please forgive me for hurting you. I love you and you're my life, Relena."

Relena didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to think. He just told her everything she ever wanted to hear him say. All she could do was stare in to those prussian blue eyes and wish she could put together an intelligent thought but she couldn't.

"Look Relena, I know you're engaged but you can fix that, _we_ can fix that. We just have to explain it. Everyone will understand." Heero placed his forehead against hers. Then, he lightly placed one, two, _three_ kisses on her lips. Relena still couldn't say anything.

"Relena, I love you." Heero whispered against her lips before he kissed her deep and hard again.

As he kissed her, Relena felt like she was on fire. All she could feel was Heero's hard muscled body pressed up against her own. She loved that feeling. She couldn't count how many times she'd dreamed of being in Heero's arms again and now she was. And it felt _right_.

Relena was so engrossed in the feelings she was having, she almost fell over when Heero started backing her toward the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she sat down and Heero followed by lying her down and him on top of her. He was kissing her so fiercely that she couldn't breathe. When Heero finally broke away from her, Relena was gasping for air. But she noticed that Heero was fighting to get his breath back as well.

"Relena, you've no idea how long I've wanted to touch you again. Last time was fast but this time I'm going to take my time. I'm going to savor you. I'm going to brand your scent and touch into my skin so I can smell and feel you all the time." Heero smiled down at her and ran a strand of hair over his fingers.

When Heero bent his head to kiss her again, something about what he said hit her. She turned her head and he kissed her cheek. He looked back at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Relena? What is it?" Heero had to place one of his hands on the side of her chin to make she was looking at him.

"Why?" Relena asked. But Heero didn't get what she was asking.

"Why did you just say that? All that crap about branding yourself? Are you planning on leaving again, Heero? Were you planning on making love to me again and then leaving _again_? Get off of me! Get off, Heero!" Relena pushed against his chest and he finally budged and got off.

Relena got off the bed and grabbed the white robe that was lying on the end of the bed. She wrapped it around herself and turned to look at Heero. She all of a sudden felt cold and she had no idea why.

"Well, tell me, Heero. I'm a big girl; I can take whatever you've got to say." Relena had her arms crossed across her chest. Heero just sat with his back against the bed's headboard.

"No, I'm not planning on leaving again. But if I do, then it's completely out of my control. If I left, I'd just be following orders." Heero turned his eyes so he was looking out her bedroom doors that led to the balcony.

Relena sighed and said, "I knew it."

Heero looked back at her and asked, "Knew what?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew there'd be a possibility that you'd leave again. I knew you wouldn't stay with me." Relena was on the verge of tears.

Heero got off the bed and stood in front of Relena. He reached to wrap his arms around her shoulders but she backed up and said, "Don't touch me, Heero."

"I'm sorry, Relena. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay here. To stay with you. I'm not going anywhere willingly." Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't matter. You'll always put your missions before me. You always have. Maybe it would've been better if you never came back." Relena turned away from Heero and walked to the balcony doors.

"Is that what you truly think? Is that what you truly believe? Is that was you truly _feel_, Relena?" Relena could tell he was getting mad.

"I don't know." Relena whispered as she put her forehead against the glass doors. "All I've thought about was how I wanted you to come back. I thought about how I wanted to hear your voice out loud instead of in my head. I just wanted you to hold me again and tell me you were never going to leave again." She turned to face him and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I guess two out of three isn't too bad. But it's not enough." Heero had only seen Relena cry a few times and every time it was hard for him to deal with. But now it felt like a lead weight had settled itself in the bottom of his stomach. She was hurting and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know what to say.

"Please, don't cry, Relena. I don't like it when you cry." Heero was stepping toward her but she was still backing away from him.

"I told you not to touch me. That also meant not coming hear me. I don't want you near me, Heero." Relena wrapped her arms around herself.

Heero didn't pay any attention to the fact that she didn't want him to go near her. He stepped right up against her back and wrapped his arms around her on top of her arms. She stiffened and tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge.

He placed his forehead against her shoulder and said, "I don't care that you don't want me to touch you or be near you. I want to touch you and be near you. I want to smell you and feel you. I've been away from you for far too long and I can't bear another second away from you, Relena. You have to believe me. You have to believe me when I say that no mission's going to take me willingly away from your grasp. I will go kicking and screaming all the way. You're in every part of my thoughts and it killed me every time I thought about how I'd left you and I knew you would be heart broken. Then only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that you'd be here when I got back and I also had a picture of you. I looked at that picture of second I could spare. And I always thought, every time I looked at it, how much I missed you and loved you."

Heero could feel Relena's body get overtaken be spasms. He knew she was sobbing so hard that it shook her body. He held on tighter to her; prepared to hold on until the end and not let her go no matter how much it killed him to have her crying.

"I… I h… had s… so many dreams about you. I… it k… killed me t… to know th… that you were n… never c… coming back p… possibly. I f… finally j… just gave up. I had t… to." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held on so tight it almost choked him. But in return he held on just as tight.

"I'm here now, Relena. I'm holding onto you _right now_. I'm not letting you go. I swear to you. I'm not giving up on us, Relena. I don't care how much you want to. I'm _not_ going to; do you hear me?" Heero kissed the side of her neck and sighed in frustration.

"I love you, Heero. I've loved with all my heart from the very beginning. I don't want you to ever leave again." Relena sobbed into his chest.

"I won't leave. And _I_ love you." Heero squeezed Relena harder.

Relena looked up at Heero and stood on her toes and kissed him. She buried her fingers in his hair as his hand came to the back of her neck to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. As the kiss went on more tears flowed down Relena's cheeks.

Heero broke away from and looked at her. He wiped at the tears with his thumbs but they seemed to flow faster with each wipe. He finally asked her, "What's wrong, Relena?"

"I want you to make love to me, Heero." She'd barely god his name out of her mouth when he was kissing her again.

"Okay."


	14. Name Calling

**Chapter 13:**

_I want you to make love to me_. Relena couldn't believe her own ears when she said those words. Sure she wanted to and would be willing to, but she was still engaged to another man and she knew she shouldn't have even been _kissing_ Heero.

She had no idea what she was going to do about Quinn. He was such a sweet guy and handsome too. He'd never done anything to hurt her and had always wanted the best for her. Did she love him? Yes, in a way she did love him but it was different than what she felt for Heero. What she felt for Heero was soul wrenching and she knew that no matter how much time passed, she was never going to feel that way about another man.

All know Heero was enthralled with kissing her neck he still knew she was distracted because he asked, "What are you thinking? Cause it's obviously not about what's about to happen."

Relena sighed. She was about to turn him down and she knew that it was for the best. She did it because she wasn't a bad person and knew that she wouldn't want someone to do this to her.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I know what I said and I meant it. I just don't think it should be right now. I'm still engaged and Quinn has no idea that I'm in love with you. I shouldn't have even let you kiss me and I shouldn't have kissed you back." Relena stepped out of his embrace.

"So what if he doesn't? You're going to end things with him as soon as he gets back anyways." When Relena didn't automatically respond Heero got suspicious. "Right?"

"I know that I need to. But I just don't know how without hurting him. He's been very sweet to me the entire time we've been together. And he doesn't deserve to be hurt." Relena said when she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll tell him together. We'll tell him that we've been in love since our teen years and that it's never faded. We'll tell him the truth and if he's a big enough person then he'll move on." Heero shrugged like it was something that could just be swept up under a rug, someplace in a corner, and just forgotten about.

That made Relena mad. "You don't have the slightest clue as to what type of person he is. You don't know him like I do. You haven't spent time with him like I have. And I know that when this comes out in the open it's going to crush him and he's going to be devastated. He loves me and I know what it feels like to have someone you love leave you."

"Relena, look, I'm sorry." Heero knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Trying to give what little comfort he could.

"I just know how he is. And I'm scared that he's going to take it really, really hard and try and do something stupid." Relena just looked at the floor. She just couldn't meet Heero's eyes.

"I don't think he'll do anything dramatic. He's too refined for that. I think he'll be fine. He'll move on and find someone else who's willing to give him what he needs." Heero was trying to be considerate but all he seemed to be doing was digging himself into a deeper hole by the minute.

"What do you mean, "someone who's willing to give him what he needs"? I think I would've done just fine if you hadn't shown up. Things were going smoothly and I was learning to be happy again. I could actually smile and laugh again." Relena yanked her hands from his so fast even his reflexes couldn't catch up.

"Believe me I know." Heero stood and moved across to look out the balcony doors.

Relena looked confused. "What do you mean you know?"

He leaned against the door frame and sighed. "I saw you with him. It was a few months ago. You two were at a cottage and you'd gone outside looking for something and came up behind you and surprised you. Then… then I saw him kiss you. You guys fell on the ground and he told you he loved you and you said you did too. Then he proposed."

"Oh…" Relena didn't know what to say. She was stunned that he'd even been there. Then it all settled in and she was enraged. "You were there and you didn't come out and let me know? How could you? What were you thinking? Did you think that if you spied on me you'd get what you were looking for? And what on earth were you doing there anyways?"

"Trust me, I didn't get what I was looking for. Instead I got an eye full of the woman who's supposed to be mine all over another guy. Imagined how I felt about that." Heero turned to face her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, the nerve you have. What was I supposed to do? Sit at home and worry constantly about whether or not you were alive? Whether or not you were coming back? I don't think so buddy. I did what any girl would've done way before I did." Relena stood too. To make sure he knew that he couldn't intimidate her.

"What was that? Whoring yourself to another guy? Classic." Heero sneered.

Relena gasped and felt the prick of tears at the back of her eyes. She couldn't believe Heero just said that to her. She never thought he'd ever be so cruel to her. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted him out of her room.

Relena pointed at the bedroom door that led into the hallway and whispered, "Get out."

Heero realized his mistake and kicked himself mentally for it. She wasn't a whore and he knew that. He was just angry that he hadn't been there for her. "Look, Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

In a monotone voice she repeated, "Get out."

"Relena, _please_, forgive me for…" Heero didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"I said, GET OUT!" Relena had actually screamed at him. He couldn't believe it. So he did what he was told and left her room quietly.

Relena flung herself on her bed. She couldn't believe he'd actually had the nerve to say something like that to her. The tears started to trickle out of the corners of her eyes. She was angry, hurt, and disappointed all at the same time. She couldn't believe he'd been so cruel.

Relena cried herself to sleep and her last thought was, _Well if he wants me to be a whore to another man…_

_So be it!_


	15. Fogiveness

**Chapter 14:**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Relena was still nerve racked at what had occurred between her and Heero that first night in her room. She was still so mad at him that she wouldn't even look his way when he was in the same room as her. Now she sat at her desk, in her office, waiting for the phone to ring to tell her that Quinn had landed.

Relena hadn't been able to talk to Quinn very often because of the fact that they both had been so busy. She hadn't been able to tell him what had happened between her and Heero either, but she knew that that conversation wouldn't be one for over the telephone; it had to be face to face. She planned on telling him that night when they were alone so she could explain things like they needed to be explained.

The phone finally rang and she picked up before the first ring could end.

"Hello?" She was so breathless that she thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen to her brain.

"Hey, it's me." It was Quinn.

"Hey, how was your flight down?" Relena asked. She was so relieved to hear his voice and know that he was safe.

"It was uneventful. Look, I'm tired and I really want to see you. How about I swing by the office and pick you up? We can get a pizza and just hang out at home. How does that sound?" He sounded so happy to be able to spend time alone with her.

"That sounds good." Relena was kind of nervous now.

"Good. I'll be there in a half hour. I love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Relena felt really uncomfortable about saying that since he didn't know anything about what she had done.

Relena started packing up her things that she needed to take home. She was hypersensitive to the fact that Heero was in the dark corner of her office. She knew that he had heard her tell Quinn that she loved him and she knew he had to be furious about it, but she could really care less.

"Quinn is on his way to get me. I'm sure you can find your own method of transportation back to the house. Or if you want to go stay somewhere else that would fine seeing how he's home and I don't need your protection anymore." Relena politely informed Heero without looking up from her task.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"_Miss Relena, Mr. Quinn is downstairs waiting for you._" Relena's receptionist informed her over the intercom.

"Thank you, Jenny." She replied.

Relena gathered her things, got up from her chair, and proceeded to walk to the door. As soon as she put her hand on the knob to open it Heero caught her wrist.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Relena didn't look at him, but she didn't have to because he spoke right into her ear.

"I'm going to go meet my fiancé, and go home. Is that a problem with you?" Relena didn't like the fact that he was so close to her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, I do actually. You're my woman and you know it." He actually sounded jealous.

"The last time I checked I was a whore; not your woman. I don't see the point in being with a man who thinks so little of me." She was starting to get really agitated.

"You know I didn't mean that, and you know I don't think little of you. I could never do that." Relena felt his hold tighten on her wrist.

"Well, it didn't seem that way. Now if you would please, let go of me." She finally looked into his prussian blue eyes with an animosity he had never seen before.

He did let go of her hand and let her walk out the door.

* * *

Heero followed Relena down the hallway and into the elevator. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he knew she would insist he stay behind as she went home with Quinn. The elevator started its decent, and Heero had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I wish you'd let me make it up to you. I really didn't mean to say those things. I was upset, and I know I shouldn't have said it." Heero was tired of pleading. Even though he hadn't really been trying in the past couple weeks. Just the past couple minutes really.

"You're not going to stop me from going home with Quinn. So do us both a favor, get over it and get over me. You managed to before. Why not again?" Relena was being so cold to him, and he couldn't stand it.

"I've already told you, I never stopped loving you." Heero clenched his fists. It was really hard for him not to grab her and shake her to make her understand him.

"Well, you know what they say. Actions speak louder than words." Relena spit as the elevator doors opened, and she bolted out.

She ran straight for Quinn, who was standing by the front doors. Heero drug his feet so he would possibly not hear Quinn tell Relena how much he missed her. He finished scanning the area, and as soon as he looked over at the couple, he saw them kiss. He thought he was going to explode. Relena was his, and no one should have her. If he ever got Quinn alone, he'd…

"Heero, I'd like to thank you for taking good care of my girl while I was away. Take the night off, I'm home now, and she'll perfectly safe in my care." Quinn smiled at him and held his hand out.

Heero took Quinn's hand and shook it; even though he wanted to rip the guy's head off.

"No problem. Call if you need anything." Heero turned to go, and before he turned all the way around he glanced at Relena one last time, but she was looking at Quinn instead of at him.

* * *

The ride home was confortable, but when Relena walked in the front door, she started to get butterflies in her stomach.

Quinn put his arms around her waist and asked, "So, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"How about we just sit and talk for awhile. I'm not that hungry." Relena just stared down at her shoes.

"Okay, sure." Quinn took her hand and led her into the living room to sit on the couch.

When they sat on the couch, Relena was board stiff; she couldn't even look at him. She knew she had to tell him what happened, but she didn't know how he'd take it.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that you need to know." She was twisting her hands in her lap, and he must have noticed because he sat up and gripped them.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He was looking at her with such a sincere look on his face that it made her heart break.

"I know I can tell you anything. It just might be something that makes you really angry with me, and I don't want you to get angry at me, but it'll more than likely happen." Her fingers went cold.

"If it's something that'll make me angry, then it must be bad." He was confused, as if he didn't believe she could do something to make him mad at her.

"It has to do with Heero."

"Go on."

"The night you left, after you called me, me and him, we started talking. I'm sure you know that I and he have known each other since our teen years." Relena's stomach started churning even more.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. You two were friends." He said. He was so calm, and she wished she could be the same way.

"Well, we were more than friends. He was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first, well, everything." Relena looked at him from the corner of her eye, and when he didn't say anything she went on, "He was the one who broke my heart. For years I waited for him to return and he never did. Then, I met you, and I developed feelings for you. Then, he came back, and I didn't know how to handle it. So, that night we talked, and we did other things."

Quinn cleared his throat, and asked, "What type of things?"

"We kissed and we almost had sex, but I stopped before we went too far. Then, we got into an argument, and he called me a whore."

"He did what?" Quinn jumped up. It was like he wasn't even mad at her for cheating on him; he was mad at Heero for calling her a whore.

"He had no right to call you that. You're the farthest thing from that. How could he belittle you like that? He's such an ass hole. I'm going to have a talk with him the next time I see him." Quinn ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Relena jumped up and went to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes and said, "You don't need to do that. It was just a word. I know that I'm not, and most of all you don't think that I am. Do you?"

"What? Of course not. How could I?"

"Well, I figured you would after what I told you." Relena shrugged.

"It does hurt, but I'm not going to let it ruin what we have, and I have to know. Do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes, I have since I was a teenager." Relena looked down at the floor; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Quinn put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Yes." She said truthfully.

"And you stopped what you two were doing before it went too far, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will ask you again." Quinn got down on one knee. Then, he asked, "Relena Peacecraft, I love you and forgive you for what happened between you and Heero. I'm sorry he broke your heart and I'm sorry he called you that awful name. I want to ensure you that I'll never do either of those things. You're perfect in my eyes. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Relena was speechless. The last thing she expected was for him to forgive her and still want to be with her, but he did, and that made her really happy.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Quinn stood up and hugged her. Relena still felt guilty for what she did. But she wasn't going to give up someone who was going to be there for her and wouldn't break her heart. She knew she'd be safe and secure with him.

_I'm sorry, Heero, but this is for the best. I can't trust you, and you're going to have to deal with my decision, and so will I._


End file.
